Starlit Walk
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: It's Yuuichiro proposing to Haruka! FLUFF! And fluff for a couple that get's no love in this series. Obviously Yuuichiro x Haruka, enjoy ONE SHOT


Yuuichiro Hikari was walking among the lines of Sakura trees with his beloved, Haruka. The moon had never seemed so perfect before that night and Haruka had never radiated such beauty. Coming from a dinner party both were glad for the quiet and finally relaxed in each other's company. Yuuichiro smiled at Haruka as they walked not saying a word. Haruka smiled back and looked at the beautiful moon.

"Look, you can see the bunny tonight." She said giggling.

Yuuichiro looked up into the moon and he didn't see anything but craters, then again he was a scientist. He could only see things as they came. "Yes, it very cute, but not as cute as you." He teased

"Oh, you big flirt." Haruka laughed raising her hand to her mouth but not quite touching her lips. "I know you, trying to butter me up like that."

Yuuichiro watched her laugh, he had never heard anything more beautiful in his life. Yes, he was a flirt, but Haruka made him feel different. "How can you say that?" he asked, pretending to be hurt. "You know I've only been faithful to you for three years!"

"Yes, you have, but you're still a flirt." She said her eyes glinting in the dark.

They continued to walk in the darkness silently. Yuuichiro wondered if he messed up his chance when he felt her hand slip into his. Her soft, perfect hand rubbing against his own callused one. She gave a small smile as they continued to walk, deeper and deeper into the garden, the moonlight slowly getting cut out.

As they walked even further the wind started to dance among the trees throwing splashes of moonlight and stardust randomly among their path. Every once in awhile a crown of light would adorn Haruka's head making her look even more beautiful then he previously though possible. The longer that silent walk lasted the more he was certain, with each step he grew more and more confident. Subconsciously he slipped his hand into his coat and caressed the small white box inside, making sure it was still there.

He knew that the more time he spent with her that night the more he wanted to be with her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haruka looked up at the man whom she loved so much as they walked through the heavily fragranced realms of the cherry blossom trees. The brilliant scientist's son and the gentle man she knew so well. Who knew that she would fall for him so hard, when they were first introduced she thought he was just a cocky guy who aspired to be a famous scientist like so many others at the college. But, she soon found out that he was different, he truly wanted to change the world, regardless of money or fame, he just wanted to do what he could.

The scary thing was that she believed him, she knew deep down that he was telling her everything he had grown up to know and understand. She wondered if it was then when she fell in love with him. She knew that he had given her a million reasons to love him, his quiet demeanor, his gentle way, yes his handsome face. In her mind there was nothing wrong with the man named Yuuichiro Hikari.

As they continued to walk that long, endless walk, she wondered what it would be like to live with him. Forever, to have that feeling forever and to never give it up. Was it possible, can something that wonderful happen?

She looked at his face just in time to see him gaze down at her. They both looked away, blushing as if they had been caught doing something naughty.

'Silly girl.' She chastised herself. 'Acting like your still in grade school.'

"It's really nice out tonight." Said Yuuichiro

"Yes, it is." Haruka winced. 'Yes it is?' What kind of answer was that, it was as if it was their first date all over again! Two fourth year college students walking in a grove of Sakura not knowing what to say to the other, was she really that embarrassed about thinking of being with him?

'Or is there a possibility of being with him.' She wondered. Could she really be with him? Was it such a far away dream?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuuichiro looked down at her trying to guess what she was thinking. She had a misty look in her beautiful brown eyes as if she was having a good day dream. Yuuichiro looked down at her and she glanced up at him, startled he turned his head away blushing as though he had been caught doing something bad.

'Oh man, I messing this up.' He said to himself. "It's really nice out tonight." He said trying to save face.

"Yes, it is." She said in her quiet voice.

'It's really nice out tonight?" What kind of line was that? He had just tried, and failed to make small talk with the one and only person on his thoughts for the past three years. How sad was that?

As they kept walking they came to a clearing where the moon shown on the fallen Sakura blossoms making them appear as a silver carpet. Yuuichiro took the lead and led Haruka into the clearing so they could see each other. 'Well, it's now or never.' He said

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haruka felt herself get pulled into the clearing. She looked at Yuuichiro with a puzzled look in her eyes. She opened her mouth but Yuuichiro held up his hand. "No, wait. I want to say something first."

Yuuichiro Hikari closed his eyes and took a deep breath to settle himself. "I can't promise you a life of complete comfort. I'm not a scientist after a name for myself. I can't promise that you'll always be happy, or that you'll never be alone. I'm most likely going to travel a lot and I'll always work. I can't promise you a large house or pretty clothes or even a stable job most of the time, because of the recession. I know I don't have much to offer and I can't promise you many things." He broke off

"Then what can you promise." Asked Haruka gently.

"I can promise you that till the end eternity that I will always love you. I will always do my best for you and I will always try my hardest to be with you. I solemnly swear this to you Haruka. With that said…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out the white box and pulled off the lid. "Haruka, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Haruka put her hands to her mouth trying not to cry. She blinked back tears as she looked down at the box. "Of course Yuu-chan, I will follow you to the ends of the earth."

Yuuichiro looked up. "Really?" he asked breathlessly.

Haruka nodded. "But, do you know that you just offered me a test sample slide?" she asked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay, I heard that the Japanese myth is that there is a bunny on the mood making rice cakes. Some correct me if I'm wrong.

FLUFF! I love teh fluff! Enjoy my short one-shot of Yuu proposing to Haruka XD


End file.
